


Cuestión de ingenio

by FujurPreux



Category: Toy Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy lee historias de ciencia ficción y decide que Woody puede beneficiarse de sus nuevos conocimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuestión de ingenio

**Spoilers:** Pasa después de la segunda película.  
 **Notas de autor:** Escrito para el prompt 'espacio' de [story_lottery](http://community.livejournal.com/story_lottery).

  
Andy había pasado casi toda la semana trabajando en un proyecto secreto. Estuvo a punto de abandonarlo en varias oportunidades, pero perseveró y ahora contemplaba los resultados, satisfecho.

La idea había llegado a él unos días antes cuando uno de sus compañeros de la escuela le prestó unas revistas de ciencia ficción. Desde que había recibido a Buzz Lightyear como regalo, Andy se había interesado mucho en ese género; quería ver qué tipo de aventuras podía tener Buzz, así como tenía muchas revistas y libros y películas sobre vaqueros, para saber qué aventuras podía tener Woody.

En una de esas revistas, había una historia en particular que lo hizo brincar de emoción literalmente. Se trataba de un vaquero espacial.

Un _vaquero espacial_.

Era como un vaquero, pero en el espacio. O, bueno, casi como un vaquero como los que Andy conocía. Ese vaquero de la historia montaba un caballo mecánico que era mucho más veloz que cualquier auto, y en lugar de lazar ganado (y criminales) con una soga, lo hacía con un haz de energía. Era realmente fascinante.

De inmediato se puso a pensar.

Buzz era genial, pero quizá no sería adecuado hacer que un guerrero espacial de su calibre comenzar a aprender las artes en las que era experto un vaquero. Después de todo, estaba muy ocupado manteniendo a raya al emperador Zurg y a otras amenazas como para comenzar desde cero en otra área. De esa manera, se volvió obvio que lo mejor era que Woody fuera quien se convirtiera en vaquero espacial. Después de todo, ya tenía todas las habilidades, sólo había que adecuarlos a las nuevas tecnologías.

Fue entonces que Andy se dio cuenta del nuevo problema: no tenía esas nuevas tecnologías. Sin embargo, había un remedio para eso: crearlas él.

Usando las descripciones de la historia (y una de las ilustraciones que la acompañaban), Andy se propuso crear para Woody un caballo mecánico y una pistola de energía y unas botas antigravitacionales con las que pudiera elevarse cinco metros.

El caballo fue lo más difícil de todo. Andy intentó con cartoncillo, con trozos de plástico que encontró con ahí, con madera... Pero jamás pudo darle la forma adecuada. La cinta adhesiva simplemente no era tan adhesiva y su mamá no quiso darle pegamento del bueno. Dijo que después iba a quedar pegado todo a la mesa y que sería imposible de quitar. (De hecho, eso sucedió cuando Andy tomó el pegamento a espaldas de su mamá y el proyecto tuvo que suspenderse por dos días enteros a causa del castigo que le pusieron.)

Al final, Andy se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería modernizar un poco a Tiro al Blanco, quien era ya el corcel fiel de Woody. Después de lo que habían pasado juntos, no sería justo separarlos. Así que Andy recubrió al caballo de juguete con algunas tiras de papel aluminio para convertirlo en cyborg. Una vez hecho esto, fue mucho más sencillo proseguir. Un poco más de ese papel aluminio convirtió las botas de Woody en botas antigravitacionales, y por ahí Andy tenía una vieja pistola de plástico que sin duda podría disparar rayos con un par de modificaciones menores.

El vaquero espacial de la ilustración usaba ropas de vaquero normal, así que no habría ningún problema si Woody seguía vistiendo lo de siempre. Lo cual estaba bien porque a Andy ya se le había terminado el papel aluminio después de tanta prueba y error.

Ahora el problema era lograr que Woody llegara a un planeta lejano. Tendría que utilizar la nave de Buzz. Por fortuna, él y Buzz ya eran los mejores amigos, así que no dudaría en prestársela. Así ambos podrían viajar juntos, ¡llevando justicia a todos los rincones de la galaxia!

Ojalá su mamá le comprara un Emperador Zurg pronto.

~*~

-¡Qué geniales están esas botas!-dijo Jessie.

-¿Verdad?-respondió Woody-. Creo que me quedan de maravilla. ¡Y esa silla plateada te sienta bien, Tiro al Blanco!

El caballo se sonrojó debajo de todo el aluminio.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que prestarte mi nave espacial -dijo Buzz.

-Me molestaría menos si tuviera más espacio -dijo Woody-. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahí tú, Tiro al Blanco y yo?

-Si tanto te molesta, deberías conseguir tu propia nave.

-¿Sabes? Quizá lo haga.

-Chicos, chicos, basta -dijo Bo Peep.

Woody se cruzó de brazos y Buzz se rascó la barbilla.

-Quizá serviría modificar a Tiro al Blanco para que surque el espacio también.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-preguntó el Señor Cara de Papa. Incluso Tiro al Blanco ladeó la cabeza, intrigado.

-Es posible. Si le ponemos unos cohetes en las patas, podría elevarse.

Woody volvió su atención al resto del grupo. También se rascaba la barbilla.

-Creo que me gusta mucho más la idea de volar por el espacio a caballo.

Tiro al Blanco se miró las patas y daba los de saltos tan alto como podía.

-¡Sí, justo así!-le dijo Woody.

-Creo que vi algo que podría servirnos por acá -Buzz se metió debajo de la cama, donde habían quedado los materiales descartados por Andy. Cuando salió, traía dos pares de pequeños tubos bajo los brazos-. Estos podrían ser los propulsores.

Justo entonces, se escucharon pasos en el corredor. Los juguetes volvieron a los lugares donde Andy los había dejado antes de irse--excepto que pusieron los tubos de Buzz estratégicamente cerca de las patas de Tiro al Blanco.

~*~

El helado del postre había sido delicioso, pero Andy tenía que regresar a supervisar el lanzamiento del sheriff espacial Woody para que llegara bien y a salvo su nuevo puesto.

Estaba por tomar a Tiro al Blanco de la mesa de trabajo para que entrara al nuevo establo en la zona de carga de la nave de Buzz cuando se dio cuenta de los tubos que estaban cerca.

¿Cómo no lo había visto? ¡Esa era la respuesta a sus problemas! Si el corcel cyborg podía volar, ¡entonces podría llevar a Woody él mismo!

Andy bricó en su sitio de nuevo unos momentos antes de tomar la cinta que le quedaba y colocar los propulsores en su sitio.

¡Esto iba a ser tan genial! ¡El guerrero espacial Buzz Lightyear y el vaquero espacial Woody, juntos en todo lugar donde se les necesitara!

Ahora, si su mamá tan sólo le comprara un Emperador Zurg...


End file.
